Absolute Carnage: Captain Marvel Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = David Nakayama | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Every fiber of your feline is in my power. Her thoughts are my thoughts, her form does my bidding. The cat you once knew is gone. And now? She's her master's keeper. | Speaker = Dark Carnage | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Emily Ryan Lerner | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Broccardo | Inker1_1 = Andrea Broccardo | Inker1_2 = Le Beau Underwood | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Phyllis * Antagonists: * Space Squid * ** ** ** ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft Inmates) Other Characters: * Chewbacca * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Space * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Carol Danvers' apartment ******* Midtown ******** Jessica Drew's apartment **** ***** ****** *** * Chewie's Pocket Dimension Items: * * and * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = In deep space, Captain Marvel ruminates on how much she dislikes contemplating infinity, tuning out her existential dread by watching a live feed of her pet Flerken, Chewie. Carol notes that she hates leaving her alien cat-monster behind and misses her, but that it helps that she always has eyes on her. An alert goes off and Captain Marvel looks up to see a Lovecraftian monster about to devour her, internally griping that she doesn't trust her neighbor Phyllis to properly look after Chewie - having caught her overfeeding the Flerken for a month straight the last time she "cat"-sat. Obliterating the Space Squid, Captain Marvel decides to return home for a shower, noting that her "Chewie-Cam" has been disabled and wondering if the battery is dead. Returning to her apartment in the East Village, Carol grouses over the amount of junk mail she has and enters her apartment worried that she'll find Chewie obese again. Seeing no sign of her Flerken, Carol searches her apartment and finds Chewie standing over several half-eaten birds and bonded to a red-and-black symbiote. Carnage speaks to her through the symbiote, mocking her as the Carnageized Chewie lunges. Trying to get through to Chewie and saying that she doesn't want to hurt her, Carol grabs the symbiote-controlled Flerken by the scruff of the neck only to be snared by Chewie's blade-tipped tentacle-tails. Chewie reveals her inner jaws and attempts to devour Carol, who attempts to rip the Flerken free like she'd once done to Mac Gargan when he had been the host of the Venom symbiote. As Chewie's tentacle-tongues coil around her, Carol makes a desperate joke about the Flerken being a little "hangry" but is swallowed whole before she can finish. Sitting on a stool as though nothing happened, the Carnagized Chewie meows and begins washing her face with a paw. As she falls into darkness, Carol recalls when the Venom symbiote had taken over her after she'd torn it from Gargan, using her to attack Spider-Man. She had tried to destroy the symbiote from inside, but had been completely helpless against its overwhelming darkness, lamenting that at some level she's still connected to it. Landing in the pocket dimension within Chewie's stomach, Carol summons her costume and looks around a Gigeresque crimson planetoid. Carnage's voice mockingly welcomes her, explaining that she has something he wants, a "codex." Captain Marvel snaps that she has what he's rambling about, asking how she can be sure he even exists if she can't see him, as symbiotes can only externally affect their hosts. Carnage retorts that he's not just a mere symbiote but a god, emerging from the landscape as a thirteen foot-tall emaciated red-and-black monster with a white spider/dragon emblem on his chest and a jagged spiral in the middle of his forehead. Undaunted, Captain Marvel snaps that he's not a god but an infection; Carnage mockingly asking if she's the cure as he evades her attacks by sinking back into the ground. Captain Marvel crash-lands, Dark Carnage poking his head up and mockingly telling her to be careful lest she hurt her beloved "cat." Snapping at him to leave Chewie out of this, Captain Marvel punches the ground where his head was, Chewie letting out a yowl of pain. Dark Carnage manifests again and snares Captain Marvel with tendrils from the planetoid, sneering that Chewie is completely under his control. Snapping that he's obviously never owned a cat before, Captain Marvel breaks free and quietly apologizes to Chewie for what she's about to do. As Dark Carnage towers over her, growing even larger, Captain Marvel ineffectually blasts him with energy beams and wonders what the limits to his power are and how she can root out his infection. As he laughs off her attacks and asks if that's all she's got, spawning maw-tipped tendrils from the planetoid to attack her, Captain Marvel snaps that there's more then one way to skin a space cat and taps into her Binary powers. Phyllis enters Carol's apartment, calling out to see if anyone's home and saying that she thinks she dropped an earring while feeding Chewie. Hearing the distinctive sound of a cat about to vomit, she spots the Carnageized Chewie and mutters that Carol is going to kill her and never let her cat-sit again. The red-and-black symbiote suddenly separates from Chewie, who regurgitates Captain Marvel. Grabbing the symbiote, Carol greets Phyllis, notes Chewie is back to normal, and tells the shocked Phyllis to watch Chewie while she puts an end to the symbiote. As she flies into space, the red-and-black symbiote latches onto her and Dark Carnage's voice snarls that she's his now. As the symbiote bonds to her, Carol notes that the red-and-black symbiote has the potential to kill her from the inside-out or puppeteer her body like Venom did. As the symbiote fully covers her and Dark Carnage revels in having her cosmic powers at his command, Captain Marvel activates her Binary powers and immolates it, retorting that she is stronger than his darkness. Returning home, Carol pets Chewie and scoops her up, walking over to a cat carrier. As Chewie squirms, Carol says that she can't leave her beloved pet alone again as long as Carnage is hunting them; dropping the baby talk and flatly telling Chewie to just get in the carrier and that she doesn't want to fight over this. At Jessica Drew's apartment in Midtown, Carol thanks her for agreeing to look after Chewie. Cradling her infant son, Gerry, Jessica sneezes and mutters that Carol can pay her back with babysitting. Carol jokes that babies bring out the worst in her, to Jessica's disapproval, before pulling out a packet of allergy pills. Thanking her, Jessica tells her to be careful and laments not being able to join the fight against Carnage, but Carol - speaking in sing-song as she plays with Gerry - replies that there's plenty of back-up already. Jess grumbles that she misses all the fun parties, but Carol assures her that the party is already over. Taking off, Carol spots a horde of Carnage doppelgängers rampaging through the streets and prepares to blast them. | Solicit = • Chewie’s been Carnagized, and Carol ain’t happy about it! • It’s Earth’s Mightiest Hero against a symbiotic space cat – what more could you need?! | Notes = * Dark Carnage's chest emblem is initially incorrectly drawn as a spider before being correctly drawn as a dragon. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included